The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for use in vehicles and more particularly to an adjustable torsion bar anchor in a work vehicle.
Conventional torsion bar-type suspensions have been employed as part of a wheel suspension for use in vehicles. Many torsion bar-type suspensions are utilized in passenger vehicles in order to provide a more comfortable ride for the passenger. In work vehicles, particularly in heavy-duty trucks such as material haulers (concrete haulers) and fire engines, a more critical concern is weight distribution of the work vehicle on its wheel assemblies.
The torsion bar-type suspension typically includes an arm mechanism and a torsion bar spring, generally referred to as a torsion bar. The arm mechanism supports a wheel and is vertically rotatable coupled to a vehicle body. The suspension can be utilized in a fixed wheel assembly or in a steerable wheel assembly. The torsion bar is securely interposed between the arm mechanism and the vehicle body and undergoes torsional deformation in response to vertical rotation of the arm mechanism.
When a force acts on a wheel in a top to bottom direction with respect to the vehicle body, the arm mechanism vertically rotates. Since the torsion bar undergoes torsional deformation in response to the rotation of the arm mechanism, the top to bottom force acting on the wheel is transferred to the torsion bar which acts as a spring.
Typically, the end of the torsion bar that is fixed to the vehicle body is provided with splines or a hexhead that engage corresponding grooves in an anchor coupled to the vehicle body. As the vehicle moves on an uneven surface or if the weight distribution of the vehicle shifts, the torsion bar anchor and the arm mechanism may become misaligned and the torsion bar or the splines will overstress and could fail. Further, adjustments of conventional torsion bars require the torsion bar to be removed from the anchor, rotated and reinstalled. This is time consuming and expensive for an operator of the work vehicle. Adjustment mechanisms coupled to the torsion bar can be used to make ride height adjustment easier, but torsion bar adjustment mechanisms are independent from each other; therefore, they are heavier and more complex and therefore more costly to operate and maintain.
Therefore, there is a need for a torsion bar anchor that is adjustable. There is a further need for an adjustable torsion bar anchor that will permit adjustment of the Vehicle Ride Height for the vehicle over all as well as have the ability to adjust the ride height from side to side of the vehicle without disassembling the torsion bar. There is also a need for connecting two torsion bar anchor assemblies on opposite sides of the vehicle to minimize rotation of the vehicle body during vehicle operation, and make the system lighter and less costly.
The present invention provides an adjustable torsion bar anchor in a motor vehicle having a torsion bar coupled at one end to a movable suspension member. The adjustable torsion bar anchor comprises a bracket coupled to the vehicle. A socket is coupled to the bracket and is in co-axial alignment with the torsion bar. An anchor member is configured to couple to one end of the torsion bar and to rotably engage the socket, wherein the torsion bar is secured to the vehicle. Another embodiment of the adjustable torsion bar anchor includes another adjustable torsion, bar anchor mounted on the vehicle with the tension rod of each anchor coupled to a tension tube configured to engage each tension rod and wherein the tension bar anchors are mounted opposite each other on a line traverse to the vehicle center line.
There is also provided a work vehicle comprising a vehicle support structure having a longitudinal center line. A first and second wheel assembly is coupled to the vehicle support structure with each wheel assembly having a movable suspension member. A torsion bar is coupled to the movable suspension member of each wheel assembly and to an adjustable torsion bar anchor. The torsion bar anchor comprises a bracket which is coupled to the vehicle support structure. A socket is coupled to the bracket and is in co-axial alignment with the torsion bar. An anchor member is configured to couple to one end of the torsion bar and to rotably engage the socket. Such engagement secures one end of the torsion bar to the vehicle support structure.
There is also provided an adjustable torsion bar anchor in a motor vehicle having a torsion bar coupled at one end to a movable suspension member. The adjustable torsion bar anchor comprises a means for bracketing coupled to the vehicle. A means for securing is coupled to the means for bracketing and is in co-axial alignment with the torsion bar. A means for anchoring member is configured to couple to one end of the torsion bar and to rotably engage the means for securing. The torsion bar is then secured to the vehicle.